


Dancing

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hinting at steamy, retirment, writing dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Q discovers a secret James has been hiding for quite a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts), [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> Venstar sent me this video and we both went O.O
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZCfxHe5Tfx0

It's a mixture of fear and curiosity that finally push Q to enter the nondescript building. James has been disappearing for hours on end for weeks now, and even though he knows how the man feels, that nagging voice worries Bond has grown bored with him. So he follows, heading to the building he's seen James disappear into every few days for the past few weeks.

He takes a seat near the back and scans the room, wondering what the hell he's actually attending. It doesn't seem to be a strip club, but the lack of poles doesn't mean anything. There's a stage up front with a single spotlight shining on it. He doesn't see James anywhere, and when the lights in the room dim, he still hasn't seen his lover. Could he be mistaken?

Someone walks onto the stage, masked, half naked, wearing loose pants with thin chains sewn to hang down against the hips and coins sewn into the waistband. The man is wearing silver wrist cuffs, a bracelet around his upper arm, and a heavy silver amulet around his neck. The man is masked and barefoot. And Q frowns slightly, studying hI'm. Because he would know those muscles anywhere.

The music begins and the man starts to move, and as it clicks in Q’s head, his jaw drops. _James_. Bond is lithe and light on his feet as he undulates and dances to the song. So this is what he's been doing. This is where he goes. And it's astounding. His hips twitch and pop as his belly muscles roll slowly and deliberately. When the man spins, the chains on his pants flare out and then back again. It's better than anything he could ever have imagined.

Every dancer Q has ever seen has been thin and wiry; James is more stocky and solid, but he moves with such grace and ease. It's astounding to watch. This man who can kill people fifty ways with a paperclip can dance like this. The mask adds a strange intimacy of the dance, like he could be anyone, but Q knows. He's positive.

Q loses himself in watching the dance as the music surrounds him, and when James strikes his final pose, he doesn't want it to end. He sits back in his chair and claps as the man bows and strides off the stage. The other dancers perform, but Q barely sees them. His mind is consumed with images of James dancing.

The recital isn't long, not even an hour, and when all the dancers have performed, they come out to mingle with the audience. Q sees James as the masked man approaches him. He reaches out slowly to touch James's bare chest, and the man pulls him close before removing his mask. His blue eyes sparkle mischievously as he steals the breath from his lover with a searing kiss.

“So. Been following me have you? Did you like what you saw?”

“How much for a private dance?”

“For you? Oh I think I would demand payment from your body.”

Q feels the heat rise to his cheeks, but his gaze doesn't waver. “Every scream is already yours,” he whispers before taking James's hand and practically dragging him to the car. “Come on. I want you in my bed _now_.”

“We could just do it in the back seat.”

“.... fuck it. Why not. Where to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome!


End file.
